<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fair &amp; square by weebstr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687461">fair &amp; square</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebstr/pseuds/weebstr'>weebstr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OKAY so i know its omegaverse but i dont plan on making it explicit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tags May Change, the mature rating is because . well. its still omegaverse kjfnkj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebstr/pseuds/weebstr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing more that Hinata Shouyou wanted than to break that tall wall that loomed in front of him.</p><p>This wall was, of course, metaphorical. A wall of his psyche, you could say. But that never changed the real, all-encompassing pressure that wall caused him. </p><p>You see, Hinata was ‘small’. He was ‘weak’. He had never been perceived as a threat on or off the court.</p><p>Hinata Shouyou was an omega.</p><p>But he didn’t want to be known as a medical oddity; the one in a million chance of being an omega male. Hinata didn’t want to be one of the best omega volleyball players—hell, he didn’t want to be *the* best omega volleyball player. What Hinata Shoyo wanted was to see what was on the other side of that wall.</p><p>Hinata wanted to be the best ace there was, and he wasn’t going to let his second gender stop that.</p><p>---</p><p>Hinata and Kageyama learn they're a fated pair and fall in love over a course of volleyball related incidents</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fair &amp; square</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata thought the nausea that grew in his stomach might be a good thing. Maybe, at least. Some stomach cramps before a big game just showed your body was working well, right?</p><p>Hinata Shouyou had been told very often that he had a “one track” mind, though he didn’t think that was a bad thing. This was because there was only one thing that fourteen-year-old Hinata cared about, and that was <em>volleyball.</em></p><p>Everything he did always came back to volleyball. He woke up early every day to practice volleyball, he got good grades so his mom would buy him a new volleyball, he practiced hard every day to play volleyball at spring inter-high; he couldn’t help but chase the feeling of a good hit.</p><p>As he ran up the stairs towards the towering school building, it was as if nothing could stop the high he was feeling. Obviously, not everything went his way. He struggled to scrap up his six-player team together, plus his parents were making him go to the doctor soon since he got an “inconclusive” on his second gender test—which, Hinata didn’t really know what <em>that</em> meant. His teacher told him that guys either got alpha or beta; there wasn’t a third option—but that didn’t matter now. Right now, he was literal <em>feet</em> away from his first volleyball match.</p><p>His team gasped for air behind him once he finally slowed down in front of the gym doors.</p><p>“Did you…” Izumi took in a big breath, “Did you have to run… from the bus stop?”</p><p>“Couldn’t you have, like, <em>slowed down</em> a b-“ Hinata cut Koji off.</p><p>“H-huge!”</p><p>Nervousness and excitement bubbled up in his chest as he took his first steps into the gym. Warm air hugged him as he stepped in, along with the smell of sweaty teenagers and… air salonpas? He could see quick flashes of volleyballs flying across the court, and the rainbow of different teams warming up and talking to each other.</p><p>“Relax a little, Shou-chan.” Izumi laughed, putting a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.</p><p>“But- But it’s my first tournament! Three years! And I’m finally here!” Hinata couldn’t hide the huge smile breaking out on his face.</p><p>“It’s been a struggle…”</p><p>“You could say that again.” Koji sighed, walking over to the huge bulletin board presenting the tournament ladder.</p><p>“Right!” Hinata jumped, and turned over to his small team, “I need to say thanks again! And to the first years too, it’s a miracle we managed to get you three!”</p><p>He couldn’t hear what the first-years were stuttering out,</p><p>Izumi smiled at Hinata, “C’mon captain, you said you were gonna teach us all the rules before the game starts, right?”</p><p>“And you need to get a ball, too.” Muttered Koji, still tracing his finger over the ladder.</p><p>“I know that!” Hinata says, “Just… we made it all the way here—we have to win!”</p><p>Izumi gave him a grave look, “You really think we can win with our last-minute picks?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>Koji interrupts the two, “Shouyou, do you know anything about Kitagawa Daiichi? We’re up against them first.”</p><p>“Nope!” said Hinata, “But! That doesn’t matter—we’re going to do this.” He looked over to the first years again, who gave him a hesitant smile before it warped into shock. He turns around to see what it was that was scaring them; giant, blue uniforms stood <em>right </em>behind him in the gym entrance.</p><p>Kitagawa Daiichi… was <em>huge</em>.</p><p>“S-sorry!” Koji pulled him out of the way. More thoughts raced through his mind in the shock; could they actually play against people as big as those guys? A weird smell pulled his attention though. It wasn’t… bad, necessarily, just odd. Hinata stared at the number ‘2’ on the back of his uniform. Actually, the whole aura of that number two guy was <em>weird</em>, though Hinata’s teammates didn’t seem to notice anything.</p><p>Cheers erupted from the stadium as Kitagawa Daiichi made their way onto the court, and Hinata could hear mutters from all sides of the court—<em>“King of the Court.”</em>, <em>”Candidates to win,”</em></p><p>Probably just hype.</p><p>Hopefully.</p><p>“We’re playing against<em> them?!</em>” Koji exclaimed behind him, “And what’s with that king shit? Hinata-“</p><p>“Don’t worry about it!” he said, “Who cares how lanky they are, or how intimidating they look; I’ll still shoot right past them!”</p><p>Hinata’s faux bravado seemed to calm down the team a little. He feels a pat on his shoulder from Koji – “We’ll be counting on you then, Shou-chan.”</p><p>A familiar gurgling and nausea flooded his senses as if the situation only now hit him. Okay, the nausea definitely <em>wasn’t</em> a good thing, he decided.</p><p>“Hinata-senpai..?” a first-year gave him a concerned look.</p><p>“I’ll… be back in a second.” He rushed off into the hallway.</p><p>*</p><p>The hallway existed as if it was a dimension separate from the gym. Cold air soothed Hinata’s nerves, and the noises from the gym didn’t seem to reach out here, save for some <em>thumps</em> of the volleyball against the wall. He counted his steps and his breath, something his mom showed him as a kid for his nerves.</p><p>“I’ve never even <em>heard</em> of Yukigaoka.” someone says beyond the corner. Hinata quickly stops in his tracks.</p><p>“Seems like they are small in numbers,” says another voice, “They don’t even have a libero.”</p><p>“They’re the height of middle schoolers!” a third one laughs, “They’re just no match for us.”</p><p>For a moment, anger overtook his need to vomit. He stomped down the hallway, towards the boys at the water fountain.</p><p>“Hey!” he exclaimed, his voice betraying his attempt to be intimidating, “Don’t mess with us.”</p><p>One of the three bursts out laughing, “Are you even old enough to be competing?!”</p><p>“This kid even has the captain label!” another jibed.</p><p>Hinata was about to come up with a comeback, but stopped; he could <em>feel</em> someone approaching, before even hearing the footsteps. What th--</p><p>“Second years.” A deeper voice says. Hinata spins to see the new person—the number two with the weird aura from before! There’s a lapse of silence while number two glared at his three teammates.</p><p>“Official warm-up’s starting.” He finally says, “Hurry up.”</p><p>“Sorry, Kageyama-senpai! We’ll hurry it up.” Says one of the second years, turning back to his bottles and capping them.</p><p>“Nice going, you got the <em>king</em> angry.” He hears another whisper to his friends.</p><p>King? Was this the “King of the Court” he heard about earlier? <em>'Kageyama…’</em> Hinata stares at the tall, dark-haired boy as he began to walk away. What was it about him that seemed… off? A sweat bead rolls down the side of his face as he looked at the back of his jersey.</p><p>“Two more drinks!”</p><p>“We don’t need <em>that </em>much for this game, just look at our opponent!” he snapped his gaze back to the three at the water fountain; come on! He didn’t hear Kageyama stop in the tracks.</p><p>“That’s for sure.” Another goaded him on.</p><p>“You three.” Kageyama doesn’t even turn from where you’re standing. “You three aren’t even <em>bench</em>. Do you think you’re good enough to look down on your opponents?”</p><p>“Don’t try to ride the coattails of your school’s reputation. Get a move on.” The icy tone of his voice is almost intense enough to match the glare he’s giving the three. They run back to the gym.</p><p><em>’He’s terrifying…’</em> Was this what he was feeling earlier?</p><p>Hinata clears his throat, instinctively trying to clear the tension, “Well, I was going to tell them a thing or two myself, ya know?”</p><p>The way Kageyama’s glare turned to him made him flinch, “You aren’t even physically ready for the game. Don’t talk big. That’s why they look down on you.”</p><p>“What was that?!” Hinata took a step towards him, trying to mimic the glare.</p><p>“Why are you even here? Trying to make memories?” Somehow, that was even more insulting than anything the three from before said to him.</p><p>“I’m here to win.” Hinata stood firmly, “Nothing else.”</p><p>Kageyama looked at him curiously, before glaring again. He took a few steps towards Hinata, “You make it sound like it’s easy.” It felt like he was being looked down upon; the closer this guy got to him, to more intense the weird feelings from before were getting.</p><p>“You can’t just… you can’t just assume we are going to lose because we are smaller than you! There are still things that I can do. As long as we don’t give up-“</p><p>Kageyama cut him off, “<em>”As long as you don’t give up?”</em> That’s not as easy as it sounds.”</p><p>“I know that,” Hinata huffs at him. “There are six of us. With the six of us… we can play on that court for <em>real</em>.”</p><p>He could feel Kageyama’s stare dig into him like a shovel into the soft Earth. Who the hell was this guy to begin with?! Walking into the hallway like he owns the place—his juniors seemed to <em>fear</em> him when he gave orders… Whatever vibe this guy was giving off, Hinata didn’t like it.</p><p>“The first game, and the second one, and the third.” He took a deep breath, not looking away from Kageyama. “We’ll win. We’re going to give this all that we have!”</p><p>Kageyama takes another step forward; they aren’t even a foot apart at this point. “<em>”The first game, and the second,”</em> the playoffs, then nationals… <em>I’m</em> going to win them all.” Their eyes stare glued to each other before he finally walks off. Hinata stares at the space that Kageyama was standing at; what was with this dude?</p><p>“Shou-chan! Shou-chan!” Hinata turns to see Izumi running up to him; Kageyama had already left his sight.</p><p>“What were you doing?! Makin’ the scary guy angry before the game? I thought you were using the bathroom!”</p><p>“Let’s get back. I don’t need to go anymore.” He starts heading back to the gym, not waiting for Izumi to follow him.</p><p>Hinata stares at him from across the net; he watches his arms move, the way that he sets—the worst part of all of this, Kageyama was actually good!</p><p>“Focus, Shouyou.” Koji coaxes him back to reality, back to practice. It doesn’t matter how good the “King of the Court” was; he couldn’t let Kitagawa win!</p><p>*</p><p>His heart was pounding as the referee started the match. All that excitement earlier, he almost forgot about the actual game.</p><p> </p><p>01-00</p><p> </p><p>03-00</p><p> </p><p>10-0</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the ball bouncing off of Koji’s face was <em>awful</em>, but Izumi took that chance and hit the ball back into the air—</p><p>
  <em>‘I can hit that!’</em>
</p><p>He got into formation, cool air washing over him as he ran and jumped up as high as he could—and a damn <em>wall</em> erects and blocked it.</p><p>“Shou-chan! Don’t mind!” He could barely hear what Izumi was saying over the blood rushing in his ears.</p><p>“Right… sorry.” He got back into formation, still grieving the good toss. His eyes washed over to the other team getting ready to set; the king of the court stared right back at him. There was a fat pause.</p><p>“I’ll get it next time.” He said, to no one in particular</p><p> </p><p>25-00</p><p> </p><p>The next round starts after a short break, after Hinata gave his team a little pep talk.</p><p> </p><p>00-04</p><p> </p><p>02-09</p><p> </p><p>05-17</p><p> </p><p>07-21</p><p> </p><p>He managed to get hits in—he was trying his hardest! But that wall… that damn wall... He hits and hits and hits and jumps and jumps and jumps-- but no matter how hard he hits, or how high he jumps, he can’t see over that wall.</p><p> </p><p>07-23</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s teammates gave him another pat on the back as the get back into formation, and he sighed. He stared over to the other team; Kageyama was yelling at his teammates to take them seriously or something.</p><p>At that moment, a dizzy wave hit him; he could feel his heart rate increase, though he didn’t know why. He decides to blame it on his anger with Kageyama.</p><p>One more hit came their way, bouncing off the leg of one of the first years and flew across the court.</p><p>
  <em>’It hasn’t hit the floor yet.’</em>
</p><p>He chases the ball off the court, thoughts only on one more hit. He falls into a slide, trying to hit it, but his whole body smacked into the cushioned walls surrounding their court. And the ball rolled off. His chest burned as the other team stares bore into him, dumbfounded. And that almost hurt as much as the actual floor burns that now covered his shins. He could hear the footsteps of his teammates running over.</p><p>“Shou-chan! Are you okay?” Izumi squats down to the floor next to him, trying to hold him up.</p><p>“Damn it…” his whole body ached from the impact. He looked up to face his team.</p><p>“Senpai… uhm,”</p><p>“Sorry! I’ll get it next time.” He tried to force a reassuring smile.</p><p>“That’s not it!” The first-year piped up. Hinata looked at him, questioning.</p><p>“I’ve been talking with the others… and we don’t want to get hurt. Daiichi is so far out of our league to begin with and… and…” there’s a long pause as the first year tries to muster the words. “why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Huh?” he manages to get back to his feet, rubbing the back of his head, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Any smile that lingered on his face was gone. “I don’t know what you mean, but…” he stared at his team, “we haven’t lost yet.”</p><p> </p><p>07-24</p><p> </p><p>Hinata watched with hungry eyes as the setter hit the ball; he called out to Koji. <em>This</em> was it. The ball might be a little far but.</p><p>
  <em>’It hasn’t hit the floor yet!’</em>
</p><p>Koji has to slide down the floor, but he did get the ball back into play. Hinata heard the call of Izumi getting ready to hit it into position for him—this was it! His body felt light- the best he had the whole game as he ran up to the net and jumped and—</p><p>The ball connected to his palm with a familiar sting. He fell back, watching the ball.</p><p>“One touch!” says someone on the opposite team.</p><p>The ball hit the opposite court with perhaps the most satisfying <em>thud</em> Hinata had ever heard.</p><p>“Score!”</p><p>A genuine smile covered his face until he heard the booming voice of a certain ‘King’.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?!” Hinata turned from his team to stare across the net. Kageyama was yelling at the boy in a number six jersey.</p><p>“Oh- my bad… I guess.” said number six.</p><p>“We haven’t won yet! You can’t just let your guard down like that!” Kageyama sounded exasperated.</p><p>“I know that, but Kageyama, look at the points. Unless a miracle hap-“</p><p>“That last point wasn’t a miracle. He scored a genuine point.”</p><p>Kageyama pointed at him.</p><p>“That guy—he scored a genuine point.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, but…” Hinata didn’t hear the rest as Kageyama glared right through him.</p><p> </p><p>08-24</p><p> </p><p>The next round started with a set from their side; it hit barely over the net. It’s sent over to their side again, and with a call to Hinata—</p><p>The ball slipped out of Izumi’s hand and to the opposite side of the court.</p><p>Not like that would stop Hinata, however.</p><p>Instinct took over as he ran to the other side of their net and jumped. The ball connected to his hand before the opponents could react. Hinata also didn’t have time to react before crashing right into the safety walls again.</p><p>“Kid— are you alright?” He jumped back to life at the sound of a whistle- and a wave to Kitagawa Daiichi’s side of the net.</p><p>Second round over.</p><p> </p><p>8-25.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata managed to drag himself back to his team, body covered in dull aches and burning all over. Sweat droplets fell onto the floor as he stared down.</p><p>“Shou-chan.” Izumi’s gentle voice broke the silence of their team, “We need to line up.”</p><p>He heard something similar coming from the other team, but he couldn’t really pay attention. The game was, in all honestly, overwhelming. Like a baby bird thrown from its nest, it felt like there was nothing he could’ve done from the start. The dizzy wave from before hit him.</p><p>The sound of the net swinging from being grabbed stole his attention. “You—what were you doing for the last three years?!” Kageyama demanded. A shockwave ripped through his body. He gripped into his palm until he could feel his nails <em>burn</em> into his skin—what had he been doing?! Practicing every damn day for his first--<em> and last,</em>-- game of junior high!</p><p>Izumi had to drag him over to line up.</p><p>Team sets: 0</p><p>Total time: 27 minutes.</p><p>What the hell just happened?</p><p>*</p><p>Cold, late afternoon air swept over Hinata’s burning skin and face. Tears pooled in his eyes, threatening to release at any moment.</p><p>“Honestly, Shou-chan, what were you expecti-“ Koji stopped once he sees Kitagawa Daiichi leaving from the other exit. Loud winds whistled in their ears as silence came upon the team.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter if they’re weak or strong…” Hinata muttered to himself, “The bottom line is whether you win or lose. And if you lose, you’re off the court for good.”</p><p>He sucked in a deep breath and ran down the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>“You!”</em>
</p><p>Kageyama stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and turned around to Hinata, surprised.</p><p>“If you’re the king that rules the court…” his words were wobbly as they dripped out, the tears he had been fighting back against finally came pouring out, “I’ll have to beat you! And… I’ll be the last one standing.”</p><p>A cool gust of wind strokes his face, drying the tears that ran down his face and neck. Kageyama stares back at him.</p><p>“The last one’s standing are the victors.” He says, plainly, “Only the strongest.”</p><p>“If you want to be the last one standing, become stronger.”</p><p>The sound of cars driving by and trees swaying in the wing fell on deaf ears as they stared at each other; it was as if the world had stopped for a moment. Hinata could still feel that weird aura from before, but less so; he caught a whiff of a nameless scent as he sniffled the last of his tears away. Kageyama had already started to walk away when Hinata’s voice fell out again.</p><p>“You… you keep saying that only the strong win.” Any odd feelings from before vanished as he formed his words, “I will win against you! Even if… even if it takes my whole life! I will win against you—fair and square!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>working title: soulmates (but, like, low-key tho)</p><p> <br/>im really sorry if this looks/sounds bad i havent posted fic in so long ngjknkj next chapter will be better i promise!!!</p><p> </p><p>if u have any questions or just wanna talk my Tumblr is @b-visc and my main is @weebstr !!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>